


I Think I Know My Future

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Broke: Steven needs therapy. Woke: Steven becomes a therapist, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Standardized Tests, Steven Universe Future, Steven and Connie aren't engaged, Steven knows what he wants to do with his future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Steven, after seeing a professional Psychologist and Psychiatrist, realizes that a Psychologist is a job he has always had. It's only now he would be helping humans instead of Gems.That is, if he passes the standardized test he's about to take.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Think I Know My Future

Steven couldn't help but shiver out of nervousness. Studying with Connie and Pearl should have helped him prepare, but he was worried that he would suddenly forget everything they taught him. He felt himself heat up, turning pink.

"You need another peppermint, Steven?" Amethyst asked, pulling out another one of the swirled candies.

Steven nodded and took the candy. His hands shook and trembled as he began to twist off the wrapping. He took in a shaky breath before popping the sweet into his mouth.

Pearl came back with Garnet, holding a waterbottle in her hand. "Alright, I have the refills that you requested." Pearl said as she set it next to Steven's left ankle. She them took out a few more from her Gem and set them next to Steven.

Steven looked to Garnet, pleading. Garnet shook her head. "No cheating." She touched his nose with her pointer finger.

Steven gave a weak, closed mouth, "hmh," with a bit of a snort, a smile gracing his face. Connie had told him about cheating and getting answers too high might put Steven in college he doesn't want to go to, or one where he wouldn't be able to keep up.

Steven felt like he might gulp too hard and choke on the mint until he felt Connie's hand on his right thigh. She was next to him, keeping him grounded to Earth with that simple feeling. And soon his Dad knealt on the floor to hold one of Steven's hands. He was here. He was fine. Everything was fine.

A door opened. "Steven DeMayo?" A test official called.


End file.
